


Good Things, Small Packages

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fooling Around in the Gym, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Small Penis, Still Captain America, but not entirely, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Steve had a small cock and Tony was absolutely mad for it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 234
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Good Things, Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Smol Steve Bingo - O2 - Size Kink Square. Thank you for the quick beta Flame!

Steve had a small cock. It was something he’d always known about himself, something he never much bothered thinking about because the rest of him was small too. It made sense in a logical way and growing up he had more serious, pressing health concerns to focus on. Then Project Rebirth, where everything changed but his physical appearance, and he had more serious, pressing superheroing to focus on. Some people care about the size of their cock. Steve was not one of those people. 

And then he met Tony. Steve started to care, but not in the way he would’ve assumed.

In bed one night--months ago when they were still new--Tony had told him, with a neck flushed with embarrassment, that he’d caught the sight of Steve’s cock during a mission and had wanted it in his mouth ever since. 

Steve had rolled on top of him and started stroking said cock with a lazy hand. His hand cupped it easily and when it hardened it barely covered the length of his palm. Tony’s eyes had fixed on it, and Steve’s eyes had fixed on Tony - the raw desire, the heat of it, made Steve look at his cock, the one he’d had his whole life, in a completely different light. 

Steve had a small cock and Tony was absolutely mad for it. 

A few weeks before that first time they ended up in bed, but after Tony’s gaze had started lingering on Steve's crotch area, Tony walked in on Steve’s dexterity and flexibility training. His forehead had been pressed to his knee, bent at the waist and hands on the floor. He had to stay limber, half of his reason for being on the team was sneaking into tiny spaces. 

The burn felt good along his spine and he’d moaned just as the door to the gym opened. If it weren’t for the mirrored wall, Steve would’ve missed it. But Tony took two steps into the gym, flashed his gaze to Steve and his eyes widened in surprise. This was not the first time Tony had seen Steve stretch, the team often shared gym time, but something this time made him freeze on the spot. It made Steve freeze too, bent over still but he let his gaze slide from Tony by the door to the mirrored wall next to him.

That’s when he saw what Tony saw: his workout shorts had ridden up, twisted as he bent and the pant leg had slid so that part of Steve’s small package slipped visibly along the hem. He was so small that Tony was able to see most of him and it seemed as if Tony had no idea how to react. Steve stood, quickly, turning to face Tony. His hands came around on their own to clasp in front of them, in front of his waist. Tony’s eyes followed the motion. 

“Tony, hey. Working out?”

The question shook Tony from his trance but he still looked dazed when he nodded. Steve continued to stretch, but now he was hyper aware of Tony’s presence. He also knew his shorts were short, and the more he thought about being a distraction for Tony the more he felt his cock stir in the tight fabric. 

He sat on the mat, facing the mirror and he could see Tony walking over to the weights and grabbing the nearest dumbbell. Touching his toes, he kept his gaze on Tony and though he was watching his own form in the mirror, after a moment his gaze flicked back to Steve. 

Steve took that moment to spread his legs into a large v and reach both his hands to his right foot. His hair fell over his eyes, obscuring his view but he was still able to see Tony’s eyes lock back on his shorts, right over his crotch. Steve shifted, purposely letting the fabric ride up and flash more than it should. They’d never teased like this before but seeing Tony unable to tear his eyes away from Steve, his attraction was more than easy to decipher now. It made Steve think back to times in the past, how Tony’s eyes danced when they shook hands at their first meeting, how they sparked and flashed during the argument they’d had not ten minutes later.

Tony had always treated him with respect, never questioned how a small punk like him was on a team of heroes. And when Steve proved his use, getting into nooks and crannies that no one else could, Tony was always there at the end to make sure he was okay.

This gaze now was more than passing friendly concern. It was heated and it made Steve bold. He swung his hands towards his left foot and lifted his head so the bangs cleared and he could catch Tony watching him in the mirror. 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked through a smirk.

Tony’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, eyes dropping as his cheeks flushed. He may have stammered out an apology but Steve was too far away to decipher the words. All of it made Steve chuckle under his breath. “I didn’t say you had to stop looking.” 

He brought his legs back together then turned so he was on all fours and began stretching his spine in a series of yoga poses. Tony hadn’t stopped looking, the dumbbell frozen mid rep. Steve laughed. “Why don’t you take a picture - it’d last longer.”

Tony snorted, lowering the dumbbell. “Because I’ve seen your right hook.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as he rolled his spine through the stretch. “How bout I promise not to punch you, and you can take me out. Then you’ll have a chance to do more than just watch.”

Tony’s eyebrow flew up, taking a step away from the weights towards the mat. “That was pretty smooth, Rogers.”

Steve felt his own cheeks flush. Tony had been blatantly checking him out but he still hadn’t said yes.

“Well?”

“Can we go somewhere where you have to wear those shorts?” Tony winked.

Steve didn’t end up wearing the gym shorts on their first date, or their second, but on their third, when Tony suggested they go to the gym together, Steve would have protested but he knew it was just Tony’s ploy to get his hands over Steve’s shorts. 

As they became more comfortable with each other Tony’s hands took on a life of their own. Tony now stretched next to Steve, instead of watching him from across the room. They hadn’t even started yet when he caught Tony’s gaze in the mirror; Tony sent him a flirty smirk in the reflection. 

Steve felt his cheeks flush but held Tony’s gaze. “Don’t you start.”

“We’re warming up.” 

Steve stretched his arms above his hands then bent at the waist and touched the floor. He couldn’t see Tony in the mirror anymore, but he didn’t need to see him to feel his body heat press against Steve’s side when he stepped close. 

“I don’t think you have enough room to stretch.” Steve looked up at Tony from his forward fold, saw as Tony’s hand moved towards his waist then froze. They’d cuddled and let their hands wander when they kissed, but Steve realized in that moment that Tony had always left it to him to initiate. “Unless you had something else in mind?”

It was enough invitation for Tony’s hand to connect with his waist. Steve deepened his stretch under Tony’s hand and the movement traced his touch over the swell of Steve’s ass. The caress knocked Steve’s breath into a gasp, and blood rushed to his cock in the first stirrings of arousal. Tony’s hand seemed to be content to run back and forth over Steve’s ass as he stretched, but Steve found he wanted to see exactly where this could go. 

He started to toe-heel his feet apart, bit by bit, Tony’s hand moving with his shifting position - his palm felt so large against his ass, almost able to cup both cheeks with fingers stretched wide. It seemed like he was trying too, Tony’s touch slipping along the lining of Steve’s shorts where they’d pulled taut from his stretched legs over his groin. His small cock instantly pulsed in reply, like it was trying to greet Tony through the fabric. 

Cupping him, Tony’s hand stilled and Steve felt dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head, but he still rolled his hips into the touch, trying to encourage more. 

“You feel so good in my hand,” Tony whispered. “Fit perfectly in my palm. Ever since I caught a glimpse of it that day right here in this gym, I thought about this.”

Steve moaned and he couldn’t take it anymore, with his legs still stretched he lifted back up and twisted at the waist until he could pull Tony into a kiss. At the touch of their lips, Tony’s hand gripped Steve’s cock hard, making Steve bite at his lower lip before brushing their tongues together in another deep embrace. 

Tony broke away first, lips wet and bruised. “Fuck, you’re so hard, I want to make you feel so good.” 

Steve blushed. He never had his cock praised before, usually spent time trying to think up excuses and apologies for its small size in the rare times he thought someone might be interacting with it. But with Tony, his hands already all over Steve, it seemed as if he didn’t want to hear excuses or apologies; it seemed like he  _ liked _ Steve's small cock. His hand had been massaging it to his full hardness, and the way Tony’s palm covered it entirely, grinding pressure in all the right places, made his eyes roll with pleasure. 

“Can I make you come in these ridiculous shorts?” Tony hissed in his ear and all Steve could do was nod and moan in reply. “Such a tease, letting them ride up so I could see.”

Tony’s hand was on a mission, fingers curling through the fabric, his whole hand folding easily around Steve’s cock with room to spare, large hands with dancing, determined fingers, engulfing him, his cockhead pushing into the palm of Tony’s hand, and Tony able to grip him whole without even stretching his finger very far. Steve watched Tony fondle him through his shorts, on the very mats he used to workout, and knew that when he’d been teasing Tony, this is exactly the outcome he’d been hoping for. It didn’t take long, a few more grips and turns of Tony’s hand, before he came with a silent scream. Pulse after pulse, he let Tony’s touch ride him through it as his strokes turned to soft caresses and happy petting. “Next time,” Tony whispered, “I want to get my mouth on you. Bet you taste like candy. Suck on you like a lollipop, and keep my mouth on you long after you’ve come,” his voice was dreamy, hazy, like he had been the one that came in his shorts instead of Steve. 

Yeah, it seemed Tony had a thing for his small cock. Even as it softened and grew even smaller, Tony appeared reluctant to drop his hand away. But Steve felt near ready to collapse on the mat so he batted Tony’s hand away and did just that. 

A second later Tony joined him, curling onto his side and running an idle hand up Steve’s thigh. His gaze was on Steve’s stained shorts and Steve snorted. “Proud of yourself?”

Tony beamed. “Only getting started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
